En la playa
by Tianx
Summary: Kurenai y naruto en la playa


**Un día en la playa**

Naruto sabía desde el principio que Kurenai era una mujer especial. Había ido a su página de la revista en línea, debido a la foto del perfil que había visto al actualizar su diario y quedé muy impresionado por su belleza. Después de leer sus entradas, estaba aún más impresionado por su inteligencia y su estilo de escritura. Eso era algo que había en los últimos años comenzó a apreciar en las personas, especialmente las mujeres, que tradicionalmente se habían visto sólo por su sexualidad o el tamaño de los senos.

Naruto había empezado a escribir ella y se desarrolló una amistad en línea donde pueden discutir cualquier cosa y todo. Parecía como si se tratara de dos almas gemelas que tenían una necesidad, pero ninguno de los dos podía pin-punto exactamente qué o por qué era. Un día, durante su habitual charla de ida y vuelta, Kurenai mencionó que ella estaría en Wave Country en Kuro Beach. Sabiendo que estaría dentro del rango de conducción, Naruto decidió que iría a conocer a esta mujer cara a cara.

Tres semanas más tarde ...

Kurenai se sentía frustrado. Su marido se había ido a un evento deportivo local, dejándola sola en la playa a tomar el sol por la tarde. Ella sabía que no volvería al hotel hasta cerca de la medianoche. A medida que el sol empezó a ponerse, ella empacó su toalla y se fue a la habitación del hotel.

¿Te sientes un poco inquieto, mientras tomaba su ducha, pensando en todos los hombres que había visto paseando por la playa ese día. Ella había notado el bulto de sus paquetes mientras disfrutaban del sol de verano, se quedó abierta y no parece importarle si veían sus ojos en sus tesoros ocultos.

Pensando en su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, ya que brillaban bajo el sol brillante, la mano involuntariamente se trasladó a sus pechos. Sus dedos encontraron sus pezones, ahora erguido, apretando suavemente envió una ola de electricidad a través de su cuerpo, directamente a su vagina. Con un leve gemido, Kurenai tomó la cabeza de la ducha de su montura y se relajó por su cuerpo, dejando que el rociado de agua sobre sus pechos bien formados, vientre plano y su área pélvica. Su vello púbico negro aplastado bajo el rocío de la mano libre comenzó a abrirse al agua.

Entonces lo sintió, el cosquilleo de su clítoris mientras el agua lo golpeó. Una sacudida de placer la recorrió como las miles de pequeñas gotas comenzaron a masajear la entrada aterciopelada a su condición de mujer. En cuestión de segundos sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el constante impacto en su clítoris.

Ella trajo la ducha más cerca de su coño dolorido mientras su cuerpo se libera a sí mismo. "Awww, mierda ... oh mierda sí!" -susurró mientras su mente se fue a los gallos ocultos de los hombres en la playa y ella trató de contener su orgasmo.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras su orgasmo comenzó a disminuir. Pero ella quería ... no necesita más.

Volvió a colocar el cabezal de la ducha en su montura y deslizó su mano entre sus piernas. Dejar que su desliz dedo entre los pliegues rosados de sí misma, ella encontró su punto sensible y comenzó a acariciarlo, y más.

Más rápido y más rápido que ella movió su mano mientras su cuerpo se desplomó contra la pared de la ducha. Sus piernas ligeramente propaga le permitieron un mejor acceso mientras tomaba su clítoris entre sus dedos y suavemente agarró mientras continúa su roce.

Cerró los ojos mientras su mano libre se trasladó a sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones mientras sus dedos trabajaban su magia en su capullo hinchado. "Estoy cummmmming!" pensó mientras su segundo clímax se extendió por su cuerpo, enjuague su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que había celebrado su aliento durante su sesión de masturbación.

Otra vez sin embargo, sabía que aún necesitaba más! Ella necesitaba un hombre! Y ella sabía muy bien que ella quería. Mejor aún, sabía que él la deseaba. Había llegado a Kuro Beach y en la remota posibilidad de que pudieran encontrarse.

"El infierno, está aquí en este hotel!" pensó para sí misma.

Kurenai se llama la recepción frente y pronto se conecta a la habitación de Naruto.

"¿Hola?" Naruto preguntó mientras cogía el auricular. "Naruto ... es ... Kurenai". dijo la voz suave y tranquila. "Te necesito".

Naruto tenía la esperanza más allá de la esperanza de que sería capaz de finalmente conocer a esta mujer. Sabía que va a Kuro Beach fue una apuesta desde que su marido iba a estar allí también, pero decidió que estaba bien vale la pena el riesgo. Se había encariñado con ella, mientras que la escritura, y se había sentido verdaderamente un hormigueo dentro de él cada vez que pensaba en su cuerpo voluptuoso aunque dudo que alguna vez la oportunidad de abrazarla y darle lo que él sabía que era capaz de hacer.

"Estoy en la habitación 212." Naruto le dijo. "¿Por qué no vienes?"

Rápidamente me dijo: "Está bien." y colgó el teléfono.

Naruto caminó por la habitación con nerviosismo a la espera de ella. Estaba abierto 5 minutos, pero pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin oyó un golpe en la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, miró por primera vez en sus hermosos ojos rojos. Tenía el pelo negro, todavía húmedo por la ducha colgaba alrededor de su rostro, que indica de qué Naruto pensó que era una belleza absolutamente impresionante.

"Adelante, por favor." le dijo, dando un paso atrás para permitir su acceso a su habitación. "Dijiste que me necesitabas?" -le preguntó con timidez.

"¡Sí!" dijo, con los ojos mirando ligeramente hacia abajo. "Necesito que me hagas el amor." murmuró.

Tomando la barbilla en la mano, Naruto levantó la cara y miró a los ojos. Podía ver el deseo ardiente detrás de ellos. Se inclinó suavemente hacia ella y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Se llevó las manos alrededor de su delgada cintura mientras él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Kurenai sintió su pecho subía y bajaba contra sus pechos mientras el beso se hizo más y más apasionado.

Abriendo la boca, Kurenai sintió la lengua de Naruto la invaden. Sentí que la búsqueda de su propia cuando empezaron a entrelazarse. Ella sintió que sus propias caderas comienzan a empujar hacia él mientras su cuerpo traicionó sus pensamientos y deseos. Podía sentir su cuerpo reacciona a ella como su miembro comenzó a hincharse contra su pierna.

"Oh mierda!" pensó mientras las manos de Naruto se movieron de su cara, poco a poco sus dedos corrían por el cuello de su blusa.

Cuando empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, su respiración comenzó a crecer más pesado. Rápidamente se abrió la blusa y la deslizó de sus hombros y sus brazos, lo arrojó sobre la silla.

Podía sentir la cálida humedad de su lengua, ya que se trasladó a su escote. Sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintió su sujetador afloje mientras se desabrochó ella. Cayó por sí mismo al suelo dejando al descubierto sus pechos perfectamente redondeados. Sus pezones estaban erectos y pidiendo ser besos. Naruto cumplió cuando su lengua se fue a un pezón, lamiendo pequeños círculos alrededor de ella, y luego chuparlo entre los labios. Entonces el otro.

Movimiento de ida y vuelta para no ignorar tampoco, él aspira en ellos. Mano de Naruto corrió arriba y abajo lados de Kurenai enviar escalofríos por su piel, entonces él tomó los pechos y comenzó apretando, volteando sus pezones con sus pulgares mientras su lengua comenzó a moverse hacia el estómago.

Naruto bajó las manos a la banda elástica de los pantalones cortos de Kurenai. Tirar a la baja, continuó a bajar el cuerpo hasta que estaba de rodillas frente a ella. Por ahora cortocircuitos de Kurenai eran un montón arrugado a sus pies. Ella les dio una patada a un lado como Naruto comenzó a besar su panty vaginal cubierto. En sus bragas de algodón de color rosa que presionan firmemente contra los labios de su amor mientras la lengua de Naruto comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo su apertura.

Rápidamente agarró sus bragas y se tira hacia abajo y fuera. Ella puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras sus manos alcanzaron alrededor de sus caderas bien formadas y agarró sus nalgas.

Kurenai no pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción cuando la lengua de Naruto buscó y encontró su clítoris. Lo sintió estallar bajo su reprimenda como el primero de muchos orgasmos vino sobre ella.

Ella agarró el pelo y sin querer, tiró de él cuando entró en él. "Sí ... comer me Naruto, comer mi coño!" -gritó mientras su orgasmo inundó él.

Naruto apretó su culo y apretó con fuerza contra su boca esperando mientras dejaba que su puesta en libertad en él. Lamiendo cada gota de ella, Naruto estaba en el paraíso total. Se desliza un dedo en su coño mojado y empezó a follar con él sin parar su asalto oral a ella.

El orgasmo de Kurenai se prolongó durante más de 3 minutos con Naruto tomando todo lo que podía dar. Sintió que su cuerpo empujar, tensar, liberación y empujando más y más fuerte contra su cara sabiendo que pronto tendría su polla en su rostro se fue.

Kurenai se desplomó hacia atrás, ayudado por Naruto, sobre la cama, con los pies todavía estaban en el suelo mientras Naruto siguió a su cuerpo. Restante de rodillas, comenzó a lamer sus muslos, por su pierna izquierda y cruzar, lamiendo la derecha. Se tomó su tiempo y lamió su cuerpo, moviendo su lengua de su hermoso coño para correr en círculos alrededor de toda la vagina. Besó sus labios con los de él y comenzó a subir.

Mover hacia arriba Kurenai era capaz de sacar la camisa de Naruto fuera de él. Ella notó el vello de su pecho y sintió que su coño se moje una vez más. Sus manos y luego se agachó a su cinturón, desabrochando y deshacer el broche de presión en sus pantalones vaqueros. Agarrando su cremallera, lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo, sintiendo su dureza contra sus dedos. Naruto se irguió ante ella lo que le permite mover sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Su verga se tensó contra sus azules Hanes mientras empujaba los pantalones abajo.

Inclinándose, rozó su frente contra su virilidad, podía sentir su calor contra ella mientras levantaba los pies, uno a la vez, para permitir que se quitara los pantalones. Sus manos recorrieron hasta la parte exterior de las piernas hasta llegar a la cintura de su ropa interior. Se inclinó y pasó la lengua por su eje cubierto, luego hacia arriba, encontrando la cabeza de su polla hinchada.

Casi tiró la última pieza restante de su ropa fuera como su polla, una vez liberado de sus limitaciones, se sacudió hacia arriba golpearla en la barbilla. Su mano rápidamente rodeó su eje mientras miraba por primera vez. Podía ver a su pre-semen, ya que se filtró de la abertura de la cabeza de su virilidad.

Su lengua salió, la captura de él antes de que pudiera caer. Miró hacia arriba dentro de Naruto ojos azules y una sonrisa, tomó su pene en su boca espera. Su mano libre se dirigió a sus bolas, ajustado con la tensión, empezó a frotar y apretar como su otra mano acariciaba su polla lentamente en la boca. Podía sentir la presión en su interior mientras chupaba su polla cada vez más difícil.

"Oh Dios Kurenai!" Naruto gimió mientras sus caderas comenzaron a bombear lentamente hacia su cara. "Es una sensación increíble!"

Sus manos fueron a sus hombros y se aferró mientras continuamente se meció su boca arriba y abajo de su erección. Kurenai se pasó la lengua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro hinchado de Naruto causando sensaciones de alegría y lujuria en él.

"Oh mierda! ¡Sí! Chupar mi polla dura, por favor!" Naruto le rogó que su propio orgasmo construido su camino a su eje.

Kurenai pudo sentir su oleaje polla y no estaba dispuesto a dejar de chupar esta hermosa polla hasta que ella sabía todo lo que tenía para darle. Naruto podía sentir su pequeña mano en el escroto, rodando las pelotas en su mano, no pudo contener como su polla comenzó a entrar en erupción.

"Oh mierda Kurenai, estoy cummmmming ... aw, mierda, mierda mi polla chica!" -gritó entre las respiraciones profundas. "Yo estoy corriendo duro!" dijo mientras su cuerpo se sacudió y chorros de esperma blanco y caliente salió disparado de su polla en su boca espera.

La succión de los labios a su alrededor no redujo como la mano en el eje aceleró está acariciando movimiento, ordeñar hasta la última gota de su semen en la boca. Tragó saliva y tomó todo lo que dio como un orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo sólo por el sabor de sus jugos en su boca. Ella sabía que él era suyo para tomar. Kurenai chupó la polla de Naruto completamente seco, y luego tirando de su boca, ella lamió la hermosa cabeza, limpiando tanto ella como su pene todavía duro.

La única cosa que Kurenai se dio cuenta fue que Naruto seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. "Oh mierda ... finalmente ... un hombre con una erección permanente!"pensó como un brillo diabólico muestra en sus ojos. "Fuck me Naruto. Fóllame con tu puta polla dura. Fóllame AHORA!" -preguntó mientras se movía la cama y abrió las piernas para él.

Naruto miró el cuerpo sexy de Kurenai delante de él y era feliz sólo para cumplir. Mentir suavemente sobre ella, su polla presionaba contra su pelvis, Naruto Kurenai besó profundamente. "¡Gracias!" dijo mientras se agachaba y guió la cabeza de su polla en su coño esperando.

Kurenai sintió mucho calor en la cabeza polla ahora sensible mientras se frotaba el coño con ella. A continuación, empujando suavemente, él separó sus labios de la vulva y comenzó a moverse en su interior. "Fuck me Naruto, dámelo, ahora y duro! Hazme cum!" Kurenai gritó con los dientes apretados mientras Naruto se estrelló su polla en su coño. "Oh Fuck yeah! Eso es todo! Fóllame duro!"

Las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a moverse en casi una asombrosa velocidad. Follarla tan rápido que ella estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar.

"Oh sí, me coge, me coge, FUCK ME!" gritó mientras Naruto sintió otro orgasmo inundaciones de su apretado coño. "Mierda, estoy cummmmming aggainnnnnn" ella gritó, con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se sacudió hacia arriba, casi empujando a Naruto de ella.

Agarrando sus piernas, Naruto les echó al hombro y se estrelló su polla más profundamente en su coño convulsiones cuando su orgasmo siguió su camino.

"Oh mierda Kurenai, que jodidamente maravilloso!" Naruto dijo al sentir su polla hinchazón con otra carga de semen para ella.

La cabeza de su caliente parecía que estaba al rojo vivo cuando empezó a bombear su semen en su coño ya mojado. Su cuerpo se sacudió, golpeándolo con fuerza en ella, golpeando sus cojones contra el culo como su esperma disparó su camino interior. Kurenai pudo sentir su semen salpica contra el cuello del útero como cabeza de su polla tocó fondo en su interior. Sus brazos se fueron a sus caderas como ella lo impulsó a seguir tirando de él en su cuerpo más fuerte y más rápido.

Finalmente, Naruto soltó las piernas y se acostó en la parte superior de su cuerpo, sudor. Mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos, una vez más, dijo "Kurenai, nunca pensé que conocería a una mujer como usted, no importa cuánto tiempo me gustaría buscar."

Kurenai dio a Naruto con una sonrisa y le besó suavemente en los labios. "Ni yo, un hombre como tú."

Con eso Kurenai miró el reloj y dijo: "Mierda, es 11:00 en punto, me gustaría ir aprovechado Yo no quiero. ¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí?"

"Déjame hacerlo otra vez antes de separarnos." fue su sencilla respuesta, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Volviendo a su habitación, Kurenai se dio una ducha rápida y se cepilló los dientes. Ella fue capaz de apagar las luces y se acostó en la cama antes de que su marido regresara. Sabía que estaba cerca cuando un momento después se oyó la llave en la cerradura. Ella fingió dormir mientras tropezaba en la oscuridad que se desvista y se arrastran junto a ella. Ella sintió que su brazo vaya a su alrededor mientras besaba su hombro y dijo: "Buenas noches."

Kurenai se quedó allí por un tiempo, recordando la experiencia que acababa de tener. Ella comenzó a mojarse de nuevo pensando en lo maravilloso que se sentía de haber un hombre realmente quiere ella, para apreciar realmente como una mujer y una amante. Sabía que lo quería de nuevo. Tal vez había colarse de nuevo en un tiempo ...

Kurenai se quedó allí durante más de dos horas, cansado de su terrible experiencia anterior, pero que no desean quedarse dormido. Esperó hasta que oyó los ronquidos de la constante de su marido que ella nunca había acostumbrado a. Por primera vez, ella estaba feliz de que él roncaba. Finalmente se decidió que tenía que ir a dar un silencio resbalar en algunos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, se deslizó por la puerta con cuidado de no dejar que se hace ningún ruido mientras se cerró. Ella fue directamente a la habitación 212, y el hombre que la había hecho sentir como una mujer completa. Suavemente llamando a la puerta, esperó hasta que vio una pequeña luz encendida detrás de las persianas cerradas. Se quedó allí como Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta.

Los ojos de Naruto se borran cuando se dio cuenta de que había venido llamando tan tarde. "Kurenai?", Cuestionó al tiempo que abría la puerta. "Por favor, entrar" Kurenai entró y se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba allí de pie completamente desnuda.

Ella vio su pene ahora flácido que cuelga entre las piernas. "Necesitaba un poco más de esto." dijo mientras se acercó a él y le puso la mano sobre su polla.

Ella sintió que él responde al instante como su virilidad comenzó a tener una vida de su propio. Él la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

"Yo también te extrañé." dijo entre besos. Sus manos fueron a su cintura cuando él la agarró de la camiseta y lo levantó sobre su cabeza y la exposición de los pechos que había esperado volver a ver.

Kurenai tiró de sus pantalones de chándal hacia abajo y simplemente dijo: "Toma mi!"

Mientras Naruto se acercó a la cama, Kurenai lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás en la misma. "Eres mía esta vez." dijo mientras empezaba por besar su pene ya erecto.

Sus labios recorrían su eje. Podía sentir las venas de su pene presionando contra sus labios mientras ella continuó tomando su virilidad. Pasando a la punta de su polla, ella frota su pre-semen en ella como el lápiz labial y luego abrió la boca para tomar tanto de él hacia ella como pudo. Lentamente se relajó su camino hacia abajo hasta que sintió sus bolas en su barbilla. A continuación, pasándose la lengua en la parte inferior de su polla hinchada, ayudándole a sentarse lentamente desde adentro. Podía saborear su pre-semen que fluía de su carne caliente.

Una vez que llegó a la punta, ella lo agarró de la mano y rápidamente se sentó. A horcajadas sobre él, ella coloca su coño mojado en la cabeza de su pene.

"Oh, me coge Naruto. Quiero tu polla una y otra vez. Fóllame tonto a continuación, disparar su esperma caliente en mi coño."

Con eso Kurenai guiado la cabeza en su coño esperando.

"Oh, Dios mío!" dijo mientras sentía que su deslizamiento verga dentro de ella.

Lentamente por el coño fue hasta que sintió que su pelvis golpeó. Ella abrió la boca como la cabeza de su pene comenzó a empujar contra su cuello uterino.

"Oh mierda Naruto, nunca me he sentido tan lleno. Dámelo, darlo todo para mí." dijo mientras empezaba a mecer su cuerpo en el tiempo con él.

Naruto levantó sus caderas al ritmo de ella, ya que comenzó a follar más y más rápido. "Oh sí, yo hijo de puta mierda!" Kurenai exigió como la polla de Naruto seguía bombeando dentro y fuera de su coño chorreando.

Podía sentir su humedad, ya que corrió por la polla de su vello púbico y bolas.

"Oh Cristo, puede cogerme en cualquier momento." dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y empezó a moler su clítoris contra la pelvis de Naruto. "A la mierda voy a cummmmmmmm ..." -gritó mientras sus músculos involuntariamente reprimieron en la polla de Naruto y sus jugos comenzaron a llegar fuera de ella. "Shiiiiitttttttt ¡Oh, mierda, oh Dios!-Gritó mientras su orgasmo siguió.

Naruto levantó sus caderas con fuerza y cerró de golpe en su coño mientras continuaba sus espasmos. Él no estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo, pero no quería que se detuviera. Su posición y la estrechez de su coño crean un vacío que sentía como si estuviera chupando la vida de sus bolas. Como el orgasmo de Kurenai calmó, ella cayó de plano sobre la parte superior de Naruto. Su polla dura todavía dentro de ella, deslice sus manos a su culo y empezó a suavemente kneed sus nalgas. Se pasó una mano por la raja de su culo y empezó a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su abertura allí. Aplicando un poco de presión a la que comenzó a empujar dentro de ella.

"No, por favor, que me duele un poco. Es demasiado seco." Kurenai le susurró al oído.

Tomando la señal, Naruto deslizó su dedo en su coño empapado y permita que se moje. Luego de regresar a su culo, empezó a empujar de nuevo. Al no obtener la resistencia comenzó a deslizar su dedo mojado en su ano. Por primera vez en su vida Kurenai sintió una polla dura en su coño querer y algo en su culo.

"Eso no es tan malo después de todo." pensó para sí misma mientras sus caderas comenzaron a empujar hacia la mano de Naruto.

Naruto se tomó su tiempo, deslizando su polla dentro y fuera de su coño mientras se dirigía suavemente un poco más profundo en su culo.

"Oh Naruto, eso duele un poco."

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" , se preguntó. "No, se siente tan bien." , respondió ella.

Naruto siguió follando tanto su apretado, húmedo coño y su ano apretado, incluso cuando ella comenzó a relajarse y le permitirá tener su esta manera. Después de unos minutos Kurenai sintió otro orgasmo se acerca, éste más intenso que cualquier que jamás había experimentado.

"Pon tu polla en mi culo Naruto. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí no." ella dijo: "Por favor, a la mierda mi culo ahora, sólo tiene que ir lento."

Naruto se retira el dedo de ella como Kurenai levantó a sí misma fuera de su polla aún dura. Se arrodilló en la cama, colocando la cabeza sobre la almohada y levantando su culo en el aire para que Naruto podía tenerla así. Naruto se arrodilló detrás de ella, frotando la cabeza de su polla contra su culo, tratando de hacerla húmeda y resbaladiza para facilitar su entrada en ella. Su pene estaba todavía mojado de sus jugos coño mientras extendía sus nalgas con una mano y guió la cabeza púrpura de su polla contra su culo.

Kurenai gruñó contra la almohada mientras sentía la cabeza hinchada de su polla entrar en ella. Naruto nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte envuelto alrededor de su polla mientras comenzaba a acariciar lentamente dentro de ella. Poco a poco y más profunda con cada embestida podía sentir los músculos de Kurenai relajarse alrededor de su virilidad. Se permitió entrar en cerca de 2 pulgadas.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" -preguntó Kurenai.

"Sí, sólo tiene que ir lento ... se siente tan lleno ... y tan jodidamente bueno." fue su respuesta.

Naruto se dio cuenta moviendo la mano de Kurenai entre sus piernas cuando ella comenzó a frotar sus labios vaginales y el clítoris, manteniéndose caliente y listo para más. Empujó un poco más, y comenzó otro movimiento de bombeo lento en el culo, con cada movimiento hacia adentro él le dio un poco más de sí mismo. En cuestión de minutos su polla estaba completamente dentro de su culo. Sus bolas eran golpeando contra los labios de la vagina con cada embestida lenta.

"Oh mierda Naruto! Se siente maravilloso! Sí, joder mi culo, me coge más rápido!" ella gritó cuando la mano entre sus piernas la llevaron a otro orgasmo.

Naruto aumentó su velocidad y su cuerpo fue sacudido por este último punto culminante. Su pene comenzó a follar su culo más rápido, ya que se apretó alrededor de su eje de penetración. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo que sus bolas comenzaron a hervir y su semen se dirigieron hasta el eje de su polla enterrada.

"Voy a cum bebé." dijo mientras empezaba a perder el control de sí mismo.

"Oh sí ... semen en mi culo, me da todo lo que tienes." Kurenai dijo a través de la tela de la almohada que había enterrado la cara en.

"Oh mierda, aquí cummmmsssss ..." Naruto gritó mientras su polla se puso rígido dentro de su culo y su semen comenzó a disparar en este territorio virgen.

Sus caderas se sacudieron sin su poder para detenerlos haciendo que sus bolas golpean con fuerza contra su coño.

La sensación de su erupción junto con el chapoteo de sus bolas en su contra hizo Kurenai a gritar "Joder, me estoy corriendo otra vez! Joder, es tan jodidamente intenso, es jodidamente increíble!" -gritó en voz alta. "No me jodas, follar mi culo. Quiero ser hijo de puta mierda!"

Naruto lanzó lo que parecía un galón de leche en el culo de Kurenai mientras su cuerpo seguía apretando y relajando por sí mismo en su propio orgasmo. Varios minutos después, finalmente, Kurenai sintió la polla de Naruto comienza a ablandarse dentro de ella. Se acomodó lentamente permitiendo que su virilidad se caiga de ella. Se dejó caer sobre la cama como Naruto se derrumbó encima de ella. Su pene semi-erecto encontró su camino en la hendidura de sus nalgas y se quedó allí, ya que tanto laicos, respirando fuerte y sudoroso.

"Oh Dios Naruto. Nunca supe que podría ser tan bueno." dijo por encima del hombro.

Naruto le besó la nuca y los hombros diciendo: "Yo quiero que sea siempre bueno para usted Kurenai, tienes derecho a ser atendidos."

Después de otra media hora de poner en los brazos del otro, besándose y hablando, Kurenai miró su reloj. "Mierda, tengo que volver a mi habitación."

Se levantó de la cama y sin parar de limpiar, se vistió y caminó lentamente a su habitación. Furtivamente en ella oyó roncar lo familiar de su esposo. Se arrastró de nuevo a su lado y pronto se


End file.
